


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by YukiClarkOnna



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, May be continuously edited, depends on the motivators which is you, its just what I do, sorry - Freeform, this work is complicated and may take a while to be completed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiClarkOnna/pseuds/YukiClarkOnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is a rational thinker.<br/>Her actions may seem impulsive and reckless but that’s only because she knows what she wants, how she wants it, and when. There is no time for thinking carefully, especially on the Isle. You either take what you want or get taken from. Mal gets chances to think, even though the window may only be open for a few seconds, and that’s more than enough time for her to make a decision that benefits her and her only.</p><p>So, when it comes to being a leader, her time span to think for someone other than herself becomes even more limited than before, but that’s not to say she can’t do it. It just takes time to adjust because when it comes to people, she uses them. When it comes to the ragtag bunch that just so happens to be her crew because they just happen to be around, not much is different.</p><p>Nothing changes.</p><p>Except when it does …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Almost all titles from the poem "Wicked Girls" by Seanan McGuire because it kind of contributed in inspiring to write this story.

**Prologue**

 

 

 

 **M** al dreams and it’s only once.

She’s glad it’s only once.

Anymore than that will have the monster she’s kept at bay come crawling out if its murky depths where she once banished it too. Her mother had been proud in breaking her that day.

_It’s in a world that glitters so brightly it hurts to blink, but when you actually get a chance to look closer you notice it’s not a trick of the light or something magical, it’s something more natural; a bane in the existence of the Isle._

_It’s the sun._

_When she pays even closer attention she notices she’s not alone. There are familiar faces staring at her with only a smile and hidden eyes. Eyes that are hidden by the sun’s glare so that she can’t make out who they are and she’s supposed to be wary because a face with no eyes is not a face you can trust._

_But she doesn’t feel the need to run._

_There is a girl. She can tell that much just from looking a little lower than the mouth in order to stray from the fact that there are people with no eyes smiling at her and watching her as she stands there bewildered._

_The girl’s mouth is moving and Mal just noticed that it has been for awhile, saying something she can’t hear or doesn’t want to hear because it clears from a wash of noise to a mumble before she stopped focusing._

_Mal feels her head nod._

_The girl’s smile brightens._

_Mal turns away and she jerks forward when her hand gets pulled._

_The girl with the bright smile is holding her hand and dragging her towards people she doesn’t know with familiar faces she can’t fully see and it all becomes too much, too fast and she should have done this sooner, she should have done it sooner, it’s too much, too much, too much, too much…_

The dream isn’t anything special, well, it isn’t supposed to be. But when she awakes with a heavy feeling in her chest and a desperate scream logged in her throat with a slick, wet feeling coating her forehead, she knows with a foreboding sense of the terror that this dream means more than she could ever imagine.

-

He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know why he sees this unfamiliar group of people surrounding him in a place he’s most familiar with.

He’s scared.

And it’s weird because being scared is not something he was taught to feel. He was taught to be brave and have courage. Fear didn’t fit into that equation.

And it’s weird because what he’s scared of is ... new people? He’s practically the picture boy for having an open mind and the ability to accept everyone, no matter their background, no matter the consequence. He accepts people so easily that it borderlines on crazy and insane, but he’s always been a little insane, a little daring as some people have told him.

It’s in his blood.

His grandfather was seen as insane, despite his brilliance because what is a genius without a little madness. He has a mother who threw herself in front of a beast to protect those she cared about, and she survived long enough to tell the horrifyingly, magical tale.

But these people don’t make him feel insane, well, at least not in the sense where he would be deemed an outcast like his grandfather. Actually, he feels accepted and that scares him because he accepts others, others don’t accept him. 

But these people smiles glisten, although their eyes are dark and dreary as if they hide the most precious, darkest secrets of the world and it’s not the kind of secrets one wants to know. The secrets of the truth veiled by the beauty and light of Auradon.

These are real people. These people know what’s real and that scares him because what people know him as is…

Not real.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Almost all titles from the poem "Wicked Girls" by Seanan McGuire because it kind of contributed in inspiring to write this story.


End file.
